To Take A Life
by TheMightyErrg
Summary: The Gods have a task for Diana , one which she would rather not do. Rated for adult themes of death and violance.


* * *

DisClaimer: I do not own the Justice League or the characters portrayed in this story.

* * *

Sunset.

It was the ending of yet another beautiful , peaceful day on Themiscara. Diana , Princess of the Amazons sat quietly on a tall hill overlooking her island home. The sky was brilliant shade of red as the sun lowered itself from it's place high above. The moon was already out. It was red as well. Blood red. As it had been the last several days. This was not a good omen. Blood red sky and moon meant blood had been spilled that day , human blood.

Something was going on in the outside world. Something terrible, she felt it. She knew it. Diana was still berating herself for not taking the armor and heading out to see for herself when she had the chance. However , as a good daughter and loyal servant of her queen, she heeded her mother's warnings.

"The affairs of the outside world are not our own." her mother stated.

"But mother I feel ...."

" Let things be my child. " was said with a finality she had experienced many times over the years. Therefore she would obey.

"Yes mother. As you wish."

Yet that feeling deep down in her very soul would not leave her. She truly believed that something horrible was occurring and it called to her. Called to her to take up the cause. To fight. As any Amazon would , however, being their Champion .... it called all the stronger.

Sighing as the sun finally slipped below the horizon , the land being cast into shadows, she made her way back to the palace.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Neither her mother or herself were much inclined to talk. That sense of doom hung heavy in the air and Diana was sure her mother felt it as well. Hence the silence that filled the room.

Deciding that an early night was in order she bided her mother a goodnight then headed to her quarters. Slipping under the blankets sleep claimed her quickly despite her trouble thoughts.

Fire.

Everywhere there was fire. It consumed all without pity , without mercy. Nothing escaped it's wrath.

Diana found herself standing atop of a wrecked building staring off into a scene of pure horror. As unfamiliar the sights before her were she understood everything. A great city laid in total ruin. The corpses of the dead and dying littered the streets. There was smoke and fire and chaos as far as her eyes could see. The smell. Great Hera the smell! She had never experienced it for herself but she knew . She knew this vial odor.

Death.

Diana racked her brain to come up with some reason , some rhyme to what she was witness to.

"Why?"

"How?"

"Great Hera , please help me. How did I get here?" she called to the sky.

A soft voice which seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere answered.

"Because I brought you here little one."

Although she could not determine where that voice had come from or the fact that for some reason she knew it by heart, she turned around. Upon seeing the glowing figure that now stood before her she quickly dropped to her knees and bowed.

"Great Hera. Queen of the Gods. How may I serve ?"

"Rise Princess of the Amazons. Rise and bear witness to the end of days."

Diana could hear the pain and sadness heavy in the goddess's voice. It would be the highest presumption on her part , but she could swear she saw tears welling in the eyes of her goddess.

"Oh Great Hera , I do not understand what it is I am witnessing. Are we in Tartarus ?"

"No. No we are not , but we might as well be. I will not be much longer before the Earth will bear close resemblance to that accursed land. Look well Diana for this is what is left of the outside world." The goddess gestured to their surrounding.

Obediently Diana turned and surveyed the scene. Every time she turned her head form one side to the other the landscaped changed. Well as much as a ravaged hell scape can change. The view might have been different , but the same each time. Devastation. Total and absolute devastation.

Her heart clenched at the sight.

How could this be? She turned again to ask, as impossible as that seemed that she would dare to dream to ask a goddess for and explanation or anything , but she needed to understand. Thankfully the goddess beat her to it.

"Diana what you see is occurring as we speak. The world is being destroyed bit by bit. It is dying. The world of man is dying. It is only a matter of time before it is all gone. Before all are among the dead and the living is but a mere memory for us gods."

Diana gasped. The horror. The shear horror. It stunned her into silence.

Then the thought hit .......

"Themiscara?! Is my home ..."

"Safe. For now, but I fear it will not stay that way for much longer. Soon Themiscara will fall as well."

"How? What is causing this? Cannot the gods stop this ... this ... terror. Please Great Hera the gods must act. Please I beg of you." Diana was now on her knees with her head practically buried in the ground. Not something a proud Amazon would do , but she felt compelled to beg the gods for their devine intervention.

A sad sigh form the goddess ....

"We cannot interfere child of Hippolyta. This was never our fight. It was mankinds'. It was always their trial to face. As for what has brought this doom ...." she waved her hand and the scenery changed once again.

Diana was now standing on the ground staring up towards the sky at .... at .... she had no words to describe it. This giant , dark and grotesque shape as big as any mountain she had seen floated in the sky. Bolts of lightning and fire rained down from it's sickly form. Decimating the city is was now hovering above.

Terrified people were screaming and running as fast as they could away from this ... thing.

In the fleeing crowd a little girl lost grip of her mother's hand and fell hard onto the paved street. Panic stricken people paid not notice to the child's plight and continue their mad rush from the city. Almost on instinct Diana leapt to the girl's aid , but when she bent to scoop up the crying child her hands simply passed through. Startled she tried again and again to no avail.

Turning to look towards her goddess for some help, Diana found her standing to the right. Her mouth moved to ask , but once again was stopped when the goddess spoke.

"We are not here Diana. We are but ghosts to them and they to us. You may only observe. You cannot interfere."

"Forgiveness Great Hera , but we must do something. How can I stand by idle when there is need for action. The child may die." she stated with pleading eyes. "Mother Goddess Hera , please allow me to help. I must do something!" Diana pleaded.

Again tears looked as though they would fall from the goddess as she looked first to the child, who had been retrieved by her panic stricken mother, then to Diana.

"Nothing can change that now. Her fate has been sealed. As all the others. Watch."

Just then a bolt of reddish lightening streaked past the pair. A collective scream then a soft thud. Diana turned in time to watch the bodies of the girl and her mother bounce once before coming to a halt.

Tears streaming down her face she turned from the lifeless bodies to see were their death had come from. Eyes growing wide Diana was shocked to see their murders. Demons! Putrid white blotchy forms of man , but not man. There were no faces. No mouth. No ears. Not even a pair of eyes. Their forms reminded Diana of jelly fish she would find washed up on shore from time to time.

Anger welling up she screamed a battle cry and leapt at the lead demon. Fist raised high she drove it forward with an anguish , a rage she had never known in her life before this day. Unfortunately it passed right through without pause. Undaunted she swung again all to have the same effect. As these creatures passed her by she punched and kicked and screamed in frustration. Finally the realization of its futility set in and she slumped to the ground in defeat.

Crying bitterly she shouted to the sky.

"Why?! By the gods why ?! Why do you allow such things ?! Please ! Please let me fight ! Let me help !! Let me do something .... please .... please ...."

A warm hand on her shoulder caused Diana to look up into the face of her goddess. The warm smile was very comforting and after a moment she was able to compose herself. Rising with the help of Hera she once again asked.

"Please Great Hera forgive my insolence , but to show me these horrors? Why do you torture my very being with this?" Diana felt like she would cry once again. She did not care that Amazons do not cry and certainly not in front of their mother goddess , but in this place and in this time she could not bring herself to care. It was just too much to bear.

Hera smiled warmly and shook her head a little.

"Foolish child I do not show these things to torment you , but to help you understand what is at stake. Although the gods may not interfere , it does not mean the Champion of the Amazons will stand idle when the world is in dire peril. We have a task for you. One you alone must undertake."

"Yes! I will do what ever you ask of me. If I can prevent this in anyway than I will pledge my very life oh Great Hera." Diana was once again prostrate before her goddess.

"We know you will little one, but before you leave there are things you need to see."

A gentle hand underneath her chin caused Diana to stand again. She was eager to be off to whatever the gods wished of her. It was in her nature to help , to care for others. She wanted so much to act , but patience was in order before her goddess.

"Apollo ?"

An new figure shimmered into view and Diana bowed deeply to the God of the Sun.

"You called my Queen?"

"Yes. Apollo. Show her."

"As you wish my Queen." offering a slight bow to the queen of the Gods he then turned to Diana.

"Take head and look well daughter of Hippolyta." Apollo spoke as he passed a hand over Diana's face. She instinctively closed her eyes at the gesture.

When she opened them again she found herself inside a magnificant hall. Taking tentative steps she surveyed the large room that was beautifully decorated with many works of art and fine furnishing. Most of which she had never seen in the life , but for the gods she knew what they were. As she examined the room this odd feeling came over her person. For some inexplicable reason , she felt .... she felt as though she had come home.

"Hey Alfred? How's that bottle coming?"

The voice caused Diana to turn quickly only to find several people who she could have sworn were not there before.

A very attractive red haired woman was sitting on a chair holding a small baby in her arms. She smiled brightly as she attended to the cooing child. A rather handsome man with a brilliant smile was hovering over her left shoulder beaming at the child as well.

'Must be the parents.' she thought.

When she got a better look at the man's face , Diana had this strange feeling she had known him from some memory. Wait a minute ... she had never seen a man before. So how could she have known this one much less recognize him as being a man? But his eyes ... Great Hera she knew those eyes.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" came the cries of a young child. Diana noticed a little boy , again how did she know that was a boy , skipping ahead of an older couple walking towards the two parents. The boy looked to be about 6 or 7 years of age. He was tugging at an older man's hand as he chattered happily.

"Come see! You gotta come see the baby!" Diana chuckled to herself. The boy's antics were adorable.

"Alright Adrian! Grandpa is coming. Just be sure to wait for Grandma as well. Isn't that right .... Grandma?"

The woman next to him smiled with a warmth Diana had only ever seen in her own mother's face. It touched something within her. Again it was like a long forgotten memory.

"Mom! Dad! I'm so glad you could make it back. Sorry about cutting your trip short." the younger man said as he greeted them both.

"Oh don't mention it dear we wouldn't miss this for the world. So tell us who do we have here hmm ?" the older woman said in a gentile kind voice. Diana could feel the love emanating from this woman.

Being an Amazon she had never seen an older person before. She knew that Amazons did not age , but understood the concept of aging and eventual death. However , it was something else to see it plain before her own eyes. It was a strange thing to look upon , but there was something about it. Something that Diana definitely saw , but was unable to understand at this time.

An elderly man with white hair and a mustache passed by holding a tray with a bottle on top. Again Diana recognized this person as a butler and as someone she knew , but how or why she did was a mystery. Nor did she understand the fondness she felt for this person as it welled up inside her.

"The bottle madam. Will there be anything else?"

"No Alfred thank you I am all set. Mom? Dad? How about you?" the newborn's mother said sweetly.

"Two glasses of water Alfred , please." the older woman replied.

"Right away ma'am." With that her turned and exited the room.

Diana turned her attention once again to the family before her. It was as she thought, the older couple were the grandparents and they were here to see their newborn grandson. The happy parents beamed and laughed and expressed their joy over the latest addition to their family. The little boy, the baby's older brother (but not the oldest there was another on his way back from school) , danced excitedly at finally becoming an older brother as opposed to being the youngest.

Diana watched this family , this perfectly happy family and could not help but feel their love. It was wonderful. They were so happy, so content in this time , in this place. He was so happy. So content. Again Diana could not understand how or why she knew this, but she knew this was something he had dreamed of for many years. And .... strangely .... she was happy for him in that he was happy.

As their interactions continued Diana felt the gaze of someone upon her. She turned to find the gods watching intently. Feeling ashamed and slightly embarrassed to have forgotten that they were the ones who brought her here , she bowed deeply.

"Forgive me o' great ones , but why have you brought me here?"

Apollo was the one to speak first "You need to understand what it is we are asking of you Diana."

"Onto the next." Hera commanded and Apollo obeyed.

The scene changed to a dark and dirty alley late evening. Diana watched as a couple along with a little boy were confronted by two shady figures. Anger welled within her as she witnessed the two men assault the couple and their child. A robbery. A simple and shameful robbery.

She was about to ask the gods why ... then two loud noises rang out.

The next thing she knew the robbers were fleeing and a crying child's voice filled her ears begging for his parents not to leave him. Pain clenched at her heart as she watched the child fall to the crumpled forms that now littered the ground. Blood oozed from the limp bodies and pooled around the young boy.

Feeling the overwhelming need to provide some comfort to the child , Diana moved to kneel next to the boy. Holding out a hand she knew he would not feel , but she did it anyways. Stroking his hair she quietly spoke.

"Shhh .... it will be alright. Shhh ... it will be all ri ...."

As if some impossible reason that the boy could actually hear her , he looked up into her eyes.

"Those eyes!' her mind screamed. 'No it cannot be! It is him! The father! But how ?..." she now looked at the faces of the two bodies lying cold on the ground. It was the older couple! Much younger of course , but definitely the grandparents.

Standing quickly she desperately searched for her gods for an explanation.

The world seemed to slow and stop completely.

"Great Hera I do not understand! Why has this happened? How can this be?"

"Calm yourself little one and we shall explain." Hera said in a gentle tone. She knew the Amazons were tough. The strongest of warriors , but they were still women and it was a woman's nature to nurture. A woman would always feel for a child in need. She knew this was very hard on Diana. She wished it did not have to be so, but cruel was the world.

"The first scene was what this young man's life would have been had not his parents meet this fate. He would have grown healthy and strong in a loving family. Eventually he would marry a beautiful woman he would have loved dearly as she him. He would father three sons. Sons that would make any man proud."

Diana strained the understand all of it only to fail miserably. She trusted her gods. She really did , but this ? She could not phantom why they were showing her these images. She attempted to ask , but Apollo cut her off.

"Diana ... that life was not meant to be. Someone has interfered with his fate and thus the fate of the world. This tragedy you see before you was meant to be. His parents were never meant to live past this point. That happy life was not meant for him. "

"Understand Diana from this one moment of loss he is set on a path that will lead him to a greatness never before witness in the mortal world. From this pain and suffering he will forge himself into an instrument of truth and justice. Using only his mind, body, and will he will accomplish feats that will become the stuff of legend. And most importantly he will play a key role in stopping the invaders and in the salvation of the human race."

As Apollo finished, Hera spoke.

"As you are the Champion of the Amazons , he will become a champion of mankind. From his legacy there will follow greatness for generations. Diana , he will become something the world has not seen in generations. He will be a warrior the likes of which is a rarity among the ages. He will be ...."

"The Dark Knight..." Diana gasped. The words had left her lips before she could stop them. Before she could wonder how she knew what that was. Blushing , embarrassed and ashamed she had interrupted a god she bowed deeply to show her goddess her apology.

Hera smiled warmly forgiving the girl in an instant for the disturbance, then continued.

"Yes ,,,, he will be. Diana, history has been changed. In another time the invaders will descend upon the world , but they were stopped by a group of mighty heroes. You and he will be part of that group. By changing this one fate they were able to ensure their victory."

Diana blinked at her goddess trying to comprehend. The fate of the world entwined with the fate of this one man. This boy .... how the threads of destiny tied all things together.

"All this for the fate of one young boy?" she questioned still unable to believe so much could be effected by this one life.

"Yes , all for but one life. It is truly a wonder how one person's very existence can shape the course of the world. But sometimes it takes but a single stone in the path of a river to change it's course forever. So it shall be with this one man. It is unbelievable , but when one is destined to do so it is undeniable."

Understanding spread across Diana's features as she steeled herself and went to her knees before the gods.

"What would the gods have me do?"

"We would have you take a life." Hera stated plainly.

"Who's life? "

"His Diana." there was a slight hesitation " You must take his life."

Shocked and confused Diana asked in disbelief "Great Hera I do not understand. You want me to kill the boy? You have said yourself he is important for the welfare of the world. Why would I do such a thing?"

Hera closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. A sad smiled formed on her lips before she answered.

"No Diana. We do not mean for you to kill him. You must take away that life we showed you earlier. That happy life that was not meant to be. Diana you must stop the invader's interference. You must allow his parents to die."

"What? Are you sure this is what must be done?"

"Yes .... we are sure."

"I .... I must take away that life? That perfect life? I have to allow two wonderful people to die a meaningless death at the hands of men lower than dirt? I have to deny those children their birth? I have to take away his future?"

"Yes ... Diana. That is what you must do. For the sake of the world .... it must be done."

Diana paused and thought hard on the implications. To save the world she must bring ruin and pain onto a young boy. She must allow a child to suffer.

A pained expression passed her features before Diana steeled them then looked to her goddess "I understand. Instruct me in what must be done."

After a brief discussion on what Diana should do , the gods spoke once more.

"Prepare yourself Princess of Themiscara , Champion of the Amazons."

Closing her eyes only for a moment , she found herself high above that damnable alley way. Hiding in shadows she waited patiently. Soon she saw five of those grotesque figures emerge from the shadows on a roof top opposite hers.

Apollo had prophecied that the enemy would eliminate the robbers and keep the family safe. It sickened Diana to no end , but she was determined to protect the world. To do that she would protect the robbers and allow the parents to die.

It sickened her to no end , but she would do what must be done.

Recalling the image of that little girl and her mother she allowed the rage to fill her soul. Swallowing the bile at what she must now do, she planted her feat then charged head on at the demons.

Moments later , standing in the goo that was what was left of the demon bodies , she silently watched over the edge top.

BANG! BANG! "Mother! Father! Noooo!!!!" the boy screamed.

Pain tore through her heart and a tear fell from her lefty eye. Unaware she had crushed several bricks of the wall she dropped her head in silent prayer.

"Please forgive me. I am so sorry. By the gods please forgive me .... Bruce."

* * *

The world faded out of existence. Slowly everything around Diana fell from plain sight and she found herself standing in a sea of white. Soft warm white.

Feeling a warm hand and her shoulder she turned to face the Queen of the gods plus Apollo and Aphrodite.

Kneeling and bowing low she spoke with some difficulty.

"Oh Great ones ... it is done."

"Yes we know. History has been restored to its proper place. The world is safe and whole once again. Thanks to you Princess Diana, daughter of Hippolyta, Champion of the Amazons. You have done well."

"Forgive me Great Hera , but I do not feel like a princess or a champion. I have done abhorrent things. I have allowed filth to take the lives of those truly worthy of living and I have destroyed the heart of a young boy. I know it was for the sake of the future , but it still leaves a foul taste in my mouth. I had no right to do that to him."

Hera smiled warmly at her child. This was truly a kind soul.

"You are forgive little one. In more ways than you can imagine. I understand your feelings , but that is the way of the world sometimes. We are called on to do what we least wish to."

"Thank you Great Hera. " after a slight pause she asked "If I may ask, what becomes of the boy? Is he .. all right in the end ?"

Hera looked as though she needed to think it over before replying. Then in a soft gently voice she said "Oh ... he leads a life of struggle and hardship , but it does work out for the best. What say you Aphrodite? Apollo?"

"Oh I think things worked out nicely. Yes very nice indeed. Do you not agree?" Aphodite, Goddess of Love chuckled warmly then looked towards Apollo.

"Yes ... indeed." Apollo reached a hand and covered Diana's eyes. When she opened them again her breath caught in her throat.

Once again she found herself in a beautifully decorated room , but this appeared to be a bedroom. Diana was shocked to find lying atop of the large bed was ... herself. An older version of herself , but was it was definitely her. In her arms was a bundle which she was smiling brightly at. Tiny arms waved about as the baby nursed quietly at her mother's breast. Next to her sat that man with those eyes. It was Bruce. He smiled happily at the pair. Diana's attention was diverted when the door opened and the butler entered.

"Sir? Madam? You have visitors. Shall I admit them?"

"Yes by all means Alfred. Thank you."

"Very good madam." the older man smiled then turned to exist. Not one minute later a group of people entered. It was a mixture of adults and children. All wearing wide smiles and bearing gifts. These were people Diana had not seen before , but she knew them all.

Amongst them was a large man with kind eyes. He was carrying a small child , upside down she would add, with the same eyes in his huge arms. Hanging onto them was a beautiful dark haired woman with a warm smile.

Next to them strode a red haired woman with wings. The woman , with whom she felt a kinship with , was holding a little boy with similar eyes as hers. Holding onto them was a dark skinned man who beamed as he walked. Diana notice his hand was wrapped around her waist and rested on the noticeable bulge in her abdomen.

In front of the group came , out of nowhere really , a red haired man whose smile Diana would swear reached from ear to ear. On his shoulders rode a little girl who Diana somehow recognized as her own.

They were friends , no they were her family. And her heart swelled with their presence.

The women cried and fussed over the newborn while the men shook hands and patted each other on the back. Children shouted and cheered as they jockeyed for position to get a look at the latest addition to the family. The entire scene was very warm and wonderful , so much so Diana felt tears fall from her eyes. Amazons do not usually cry , but this was all too beautiful not to.

"As we said before from his line there will come greatness. We expect many big things from your children. Heroes of the world , each and every one of them." Hera proclaimed.

Diana tried to , but found she could not speak. With her hands covering her mouth all she could do was stare at her goddess with tear filled eyes.

"Yes Diana this was also foreseen by Apollo. Together you will accomplish a great many things, but this ..." she gestured to the babe " this is your crowing achievement. From your progeny a line a heroes. Champions of goodness and light. People need their heroes Diana. They need to believe in something greater than themselves and you will give them someone to believe in. In the darkest of times your children will shine the brightest. " the goddess chuckled and smiled at Diana's shocked , but happy expression.

"And how could they not. Just look at their parents.....

"Ther are the world's finest."

* * *

AN: This is a little something that I wrote 80% of in one night after the inspiration hit. I've been playing with it the last couple of weeks and decided it wasn't getting any better.

In truth I'm not that happy with it. I don't think I portrayed the anguish Diana felt, or should feel, for doing that to Bruce . And I wasn't vey happy with the ending. I had something else in mind , but I lack the ability to properly describe it. It didn't come out right so I opted for the above. Enough fluff , but not .... know what I mean?

Anyways hope you liked it. If you're inclined to leave a review then thanks. Else take care !


End file.
